Booger
Booger is a Glorp Corp Mixel. Description Personality Booger is a bit snarky in his personality, but very loyal to his close friends. He's a little bit of a coward in fearful situations, but is able to turn around with the right amount of encouragement. He is a bit of a troublemaker and sometimes acts out in class, but will quickly quiet down when scolded. Physical Appearance Booger has a short, light green, semi-circular body with a light green lip and a single eye in the middle. He has a normal red tongue. On the top of his head are two, dark green ears. The bottom of his body is a dark green stripe. He has dark green arms and hands, with a light green pattern starting from each start from his arms. His feet are short, light green, have dark green accents on the back of each of them, and there is slime constantly on it. He also has dark green colors on the back of his legs. In Nixel, Nixel, Go Away, Booger wears a green baseball cap. Memorable Quotes *''"Tell you what, I'll take this one."'' - Booger, Every Knight Has Its Day *''"Fire at will, Hold the line!" - Booger, Every Knight Has Its Day *"Yeah, well, you were the team leader. And leaders have to make decisions."'' - Booger, Every Knight Has Its Day *''"Whatever, man."'' - Booger, Every Knight Has Its Day *''"Are you nuts?! I’d rather stay here and cower in fear."'' - Booger, Every Knight Has Its Day *''"There it is... Mixopolis, my town. A city in spectacular living color. A city of mixing, for mixing. Here, Mixels would mix at the drop of a Cubit. The city was colorful and bright, and was always gleaming with new mixing possibilities, From its majestic skyline and thoroughfares, to the picturesque tourist traps of scenic Mixopolis harbour… To Mixopolis General Hospital and its world class medical procedures… To the steely gridiron of Mixopolis Stadium…Mixopolis was my town, and it always would be. and then, things changed."'' - Booger, Nixel, Nixel, Go Away *''"Don’t even say that! Y’know, you want them to hear? They just…went away, y’know, center themselves and gather strength. Even ninjas need to decompress. Besides, that was issue three: the disappearance! Issue four is the return of the Nindjas!"'' - Booger, Nixel, Nixel, Go Away *''"All this negativity…my town is losing its mojo!"'' - Booger, Nixel, Nixel, Go Away *''""No is the answer"? What was the question?"'' - Booger, Nixel, Nixel, Go Away *''"Snap out of it! The Nindjas would never give up their colors for some stupid techno-fad! Besides, who wants to live in a world where everything is just black and white?"'' - Booger, Nixel, Nixel, Go Away *''"That’s it! I knew I’d seen them before! Issue thirty-two of The Nindja Chronicles! There’s this evil king with thousands of minions called Nixels and he wants to take over the world! They hate anything to do with color and mixing."'' - Booger, Nixel, Nixel, Go Away *''"Say hello to my little friend!"'' - Booger, Nixel, Nixel, Go Away *''"I got three words for you: coordinated, group, dancing!"'' - Booger, Nixel, Nixel, Go Away *''"Y’see? Sometimes one small Mixel is all it takes. Yup, Mixopolis is my town. And always will be."'' - Booger, Nixel, Nixel, Go Away Trivia *His feet are similar to Gurggle's, as they are covered in slime. *He spews slime from his mouth whenever he sneezes. *He and Major Nixel are the only main characters not to have LEGO toys of them released. Gallery Booger2.png Booger3.png Category:Mixels Category:Background Mixels Category:Glorp Corp Category:2016 Category:Mixopolis Category:Members Category:Season Two Category:Male Characters Category:Voiced by Tom Kenny Category:TV Characters Category:Characters from Mixels